A Perfect Kiss
by analine
Summary: ONE SHOT - Golden Pair fluff involving a confession or two and naturally, a kiss! OishiEiji, shounen-ai


**A Perfect Kiss**

Despite the hot weather, it had proven to be a particularly exhausting warm up, and even Oishi found himself dreading the rest of the afternoon's practice. He sat down on the bench next to Eiji and reached for his water bottle. Eiji looked tired too, and Oishi could tell he was pouting about it a little.

Out of habit, Oishi leaned over to lightly tousle his friend's deep red hair, but then pulled his hand back quickly. It was something he would have normally done without thinking, but suddenly he found himself painfully aware that they were at tennis practice and that they were seated in very close proximity to their other teammates. Not to mention the fact that, well, he just wasn't sure exactly how much attention his doubles partner wanted from him right now.

Oishi had tried to shake off what had happened last night, but it kept popping into his head at the most inappropriate times. They had only kissed by accident really, and Eiji _had _laughed it off seemingly easily at the time so… Still, Oishi was a bit unsure of how to act now. He tried not to worry though, remembering how Eiji had been laughing and joking around with him like nothing had happened all day and through much of practice so far.

Oishi was surprised now when his redheaded friend's eyes lowered, and he flashed a quick look of disappointment at Oishi.

In a split second though, Eiji's bright blue eyes were shining again, and he slid closer to Seigaku's Vice Captain. Leaning in a little more than normal, he said in a soft, almost shy voice, "Oishi, it's ok, I _like _it when you do that, nya…" Then Eiji winked, looking mischievously at his friend, and laughed a little to himself at Oishi's serious expression. "No one else is allowed though, just you."

"Eiji…I…uh…" Oishi's face had turned bright red, and his eyes were suddenly darting all over the place, looking for a place to escape to, but being unable, in the end, to avoid Eiji's deep gaze. Even if he avoided his eyes, Oishi could feel Eiji looking at him, and looking at him like _that_, no less. How could Eiji not even care that they were in public, in full view of the entire team? Or maybe this was how they always were and he had only just now started to think it was strange because of what had happened last night?

Oishi's head was swimming as he tried to puzzle it out. Was he just being crazy thinking that everyone on the team somehow knewthat he had kissed his doubles partner last night? And it wasn't even a small kiss, either, Oishi was thinking. It had seemed innocent at first, but they had both sort of melted into it, and… Oishi was lost for a second, remembering how soft Eiji's lips had been and how perfectly their mouths had fit together. Eiji was really a lot stronger and more muscular than he looked too, Oishi was thinking as he remembered. Eiji's back was full of strong, well-defined muscles and his arms had wrapped around Oishi surprisingly tightly. It had felt good, _really _good, but…

"O-i-shi!" Eiji had been watching Oishi closely and was immediately annoyed when he saw him frowning. The least Oishi could do was tell him what he was worried about, though something in the back of Eiji's mind told him that he did know, even if Oishi would never say it.

"Nya! What are you _thinking _about?" Oishi was just being _stupid_, if he was worrying about their kiss, and Eiji was almost sure that this was the source of his partner's frowning. Besides, how could Oishi be frowning about something that had been so…_nice?_ And then Eiji was really mad.

"N-nothing…" Oishi was stammering, though he could tell that this was just making Eiji angrier. He looked at his friend helplessly, his mind going completely blank. "Let's just play, ok? I think it's our turn already." Oishi was looking past Eiji now, at the match that was ending on the court in front of them.

Eiji was already standing, racket in hand, and he waved his free hand back and forth dismissively, refusing to look at Oishi. "Fine, fine, let's go." Eiji sighed loudly, and tossed his head back in defiance, just to make sure Oishi understood how annoying and exasperating he was being right now.

Oishi followed behind Eiji, almost having to run to keep up with him, as they headed to the court.

"Eiji, I'm sorry," Oishi ventured, not really sure what he was sorry about, but figuring it couldn't hurt because when Eiji was mad, he always like to hear an apology, regardless of how much sense it made. But this time, Oishi watched his partner's shoulders tense up as he wheeled around quickly, catching Oishi off guard.

"You don't have to _apologize_, Oishi, _nya._" Eiji's eyes flickered, as if he was trying to decide whether or not to say something else, and then he seemed to stand a little straighter, as he seemingly resolved to just get it out. Eiji gestured dismissively again, but it seemed a little forced this time. "If you want to just forget about the best kiss _ever_, then that's fine by me… Just don't act _weird_ about it."

Oishi wondered if he had heard properly. Had Eiji just brought that up _here_, on the tennis court, right as they were about to start a practice match, with Fuji and Kawamura standing just feet away? Eiji hadn't even bothered to keep his voice down. Oishi looked around nervously, but Fuji and Kawamura seemed to be deep in conversation on the other side of the net, and no one was even looking at them. Then it dawned on him. Had Eiji just said best kiss ever?

Just as Oishi had opened his mouth to say something, he heard Eiji make a loud noise of disgust, something in between a sigh and a growl, as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"_Oishi!_ Fuji already _knows_."

When Oishi looked at him pale and shocked Eiji glared. "He's my best friend! Besides, I'm not embarrassed to tell people who I'm in-" Eiji stopped himself, his breath catching. "Who I _like_," he finished. "No one _cares_ Oishi, ok. But just forget it. Let's play."

And Eiji huffed away, taking his place crouched behind the net just as Fuji and Kawamura looked over and asked if he and Oishi wanted to serve first. Eiji scowled and gestured back at Oishi, indicating that they should ask him, and when Oishi agreed, the match was as good as started.

…………………………………………………………

In what felt like no time at all, the Golden Pair was down three games, and dangerously close to another loss. Oishi served and the ball hit the net for the second time in a row, causing Eiji to shoot a very scary look in his direction. Oishi cringed. He just couldn't keep his mind on this match, no matter how hard he tried.

Oishi had been surprised by Eiji's reaction before, and now he felt extremely guilty that Eiji would think that he was embarrassed of him, or of their kiss, or anything even close to that. That wasn't the case at all, he just, well, liked to keep things like that private.

Eiji, he knew, hated how easily embarrassed he was sometimes, and had gotten upset at him before for acting like this. Oishi knew that he had to make it up to him, but…he just wasn't sure how. He watched his friend from across the court, seeing Eiji dive and miss another shot from Fuji, one that normally he would have been able to return easily. Eiji was really agitated, Oishi worried, and it was completely his fault.

…………………………………………………………

Eiji picked himself up off the ground for what felt like the hundredth time, swearing under his breath. He had to keep reminding himself that he was playing a match, and that if he didn't start paying attention, he was going to get himself lobbed in the head with one of Kawamura's strong returns. Oishi was probably so scared and embarrassed by him now that he wouldn't even bother to try and cover for him, like he usually would when Eiji was distracted like this.

Eiji continued grumbling to himself throughout the match, not really keeping his promise to himself that he would start paying attention to the game. He really never should have decided to fall in love with someone like Oishi, Eiji told himself. Not that he had really _decided, _per say. Eiji had been surprised, actually, to learn that all of that bullshit about not being able to control who you fell in love with was absolutely true.

But regardless of how much Eiji liked Oishi, and how sure he was now that his partner did not share similar feelings, _this_ was just plain stupid. Oishi worried too much. It was ridiculous that Oishi was embarrassed, and probably hated him now, just because Eiji had _dared_ talk about something so personal as a kiss on the tennis court. The kiss had been _really _good though, Eiji couldn't help but think. He sighed. Even if nothing else came of it, Eiji told himself that he should be glad that he had gotten in at least one good kiss.

Before they knew it, the match was over, and they had lost miserably.

…………………………………………………………..

Seigaku's Golden Pair shuffled around uneasily as Tezuka berated them in a slightly obtuse way, using words like "synchronization" that went over Eiji's head, and left the two feeling like they had somehow just personally insulted their captain by their poor playing.

"It will never happen again, buchou. We will be more careful in the future," Oishi apologized, bowing unnecessarily to their captain who had already excused them, and was now feigning interest a suspicious looking notebook, which Inui had placed surreptitiously in his lap.

Eiji walked away first, heading towards the locker room, leaving Oishi to stare after him for a second, before following closely behind.

"Eiji!" Oishi's voice was a little louder than he meant it to be, and Eiji turned around, looking surprised, and a little hurt.

"Eiji, I…" Oishi stopped for a second. Eiji was watching him seriously, his eyes searching. "Did you mean what you said before?"

Suddenly Eiji felt extremely defensive. "I don't remember," he snapped. "What did I say?"

Oishi guessed that he probably deserved this, and played along, taking a deep breath. "Do you like me, Eiji? As more than a friend? As more than a doubles partner?"

"Yes." Eiji answered quickly, without hesitating, but wouldn't look at Oishi. "Of course I do."

Oishi was still somehow shocked, to hear him say that again, even though he knew that Eiji had meant it when he said it before. Eiji always meant what he said; it was one of the things Oishi loved most about him. Besides, Oishi had suspected his partner's feelings for a long time; it really shouldn't be that surprising, their kiss, or today.

"For how long?" Oishi found himself asking quietly, realizing he was curious.

Eiji was annoyed again, and still a little defensive. "I don't know. A long time. Nya." Then he shook his head, glancing briefly at his friend before looking away again. "Oishi, just leave me alone, ok? You're so _mean_. At least you could just _tell _me if you don't-"

"Eiji, I've liked you for a long time too."

Oishi watched as Eiji stared back at him in disbelief. Then he looked like he might cry, and Oishi was worried, but Eiji finally smiled, and then laughed a little, saying the first thing that popped into his mind. "_How_ long?"

"Longer than you, probably."

"No!" But Eiji was grinning, obviously pleased with Oishi's answer. "Seriously, how long?"

"For a _really_ long time, Eiji. Probably since we started playing doubles together. No, before that, even." Oishi was smiling as he watched his friend calculating in his mind. Eiji must have realized that this was a really long time, because he looked disappointed for a second, but then he smiled suddenly, giggling, as if he just realized something.

"Nya, but I planned our first kiss!" And Eiji laughed again, blushing a little. "You would have never done that Oishi, so I still win!"

Oishi sighed for a second, smiling. Eiji always did had to win, after all. But then he realized something.

"Planned? What are you talking about, Eiji? That kiss was an accident. You tripped, remember? Right?" Oishi was suddenly puzzled. There was no way that their kiss last night could possibly have been anything other than an accident.

Eiji was laughing a little evilly now, a glint in his eyes. "Well, it was Fuji's idea, and well, no, it wasn't _exactly _an accident…" Eiji eyed his friend nervously. Oishi looked shocked, and was turning red again, probably at the realization that Eiji had, in fact, told Fuji about him, and that Fuji really did know that they had kissed.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to kiss you, but it was scary, nya!" Lowering his voice, as if he was divulging an important secret that only he had figured out, Eiji tried to explain it again.

"Those falling-into-a-kiss scenes you always see in manga? Someone _always _plans those! It's never an _accident._" Then Eiji smiled again, his eyes shining a little seductively. "I wanted to try. To see if it would actually work. Fuji said he knew it would work, and it did."

Oishi had no idea that someone could surprise him so many times in just a few minutes. Even if that person was Eiji, it was still a little shocking. Shocking, but also a bit scary, in an exciting sort of way, that Eiji had planned something like that, and planned it so very well. All the sudden Oishi had an idea. He smiled to himself, knowing that Eiji would probably think he was crazy but…

Now it was Eiji's turn to be surprised. Suddenly, without hesitating at all, or looking to see who might be watching, or making sure that the tennis courts were cleared, with no warning whatsoever, right there in front of the locker room door - Oishi pulled Eiji close and kissed him.

………………………………………………………

They kissed for a long time. A _really_ long time. So long, in fact, that Ryoma, who had been coming out of the locker room, and had chosen to look up from under his cap at the exact moment his red-headed sempai had been pulled into his partner's kiss, had time to go back into the locker room, and drag an unsuspecting Momoshiro out to witness what he had just seen. Ryoma was sure that by the time he convinced Momo to get up the Golden Pair would be gone, but to his surprise, they were both still standing there, both still lip-locked, both with their eyes closed, and both completely oblivious to the fact that their teammates were watching them.

"Do you think they're still _breathing_, Momo-sempai?" Ryoma asked sarcastically, trying to hide his blush by lowering his head and looking away. He had always known the Golden Pair was close, but this was too much.

Momo, apparently, was speechless, because he just stared for a few seconds, and then began looking around helplessly until he spied Kaidoh, bag slumped over his shoulder, and motioned him over, gesturing wildly.

Kaidoh took one look at the pair's embrace, and ran immediately to find Inui, who was still discussing data with Tezuka. Fuji somehow magically appeared at Tezuka's side, with Kawamura following, until finally all the Seigaku tennis regulars were standing around the Golden Pair, some gaping, some blushing, and at least one smiling, quite pleased, at this new discovery. There was no doubt about it. They were _definitely _kissing. Everyone stood around watching them for a while, until it became clear that the two weren't planning on stopping any time soon.

Ryoma was the first to turn to go, dragging a still-speechless Momo by the arm, "This is _boring_, Momo-sempai, let's go."

Gradually, the regulars left the Golden Pair spectacle behind them and headed home.

Inui was still scratching rapidly in his notebook and almost ran right into Tezuka and Fuji, who were walking directly in front of him, looking rather…close. He could just barely hear Fuji's voice drawling sleepily in Tezuka's ear, "Saa, Kunimitsu, they're _fine_. Speaking of which, I have an idea…" Then Fuji lowered his voice further, but Inui could swear he heard the words "inspired" and "in public". He was nearly overwhelmed with all of the new data, and wondered if he would need to start a new notebook after today.

…………………………………………………………………

As the lights to the nearby court hummed on, the Golden Pair finally broke away from their kiss, both a little starry-eyed, and both breathing pretty heavily.

"Hmm, I thought you got embarrassed easily, Oishi." Eiji said coyly, when he was able to catch his breath again.

Oishi looked at him, putting on his best puzzled expression.

Eiji pointed at his friend accusingly, though he had a huge smile on his face, "_You_ just kissed me in broad daylight, right outside the locker room!"

"Do you think anyone saw?" Oishi raised his eyebrows, looking sideways at his partner.

Instead of looking worried like Eiji thought he would be, Oishi looked somehow…pleased? Eiji stared at him like he was insane. "Maybe? Probably?"Oishi was smiling at him now, which made him feel even stranger, as if Oishi knew something he didn't. He eyed his friend suspiciously. "Doesn't that bother you? You're not embarrassed?"

"Not really." Oishi's tone was completely nonchalant.

Eiji was completely baffled, and had no idea what to say. Oishi had a weird look on his face too, like he was up to something, and Oishi was never up to anything. Or was he?

Before Eiji could think anything else though, Oishi had pulled him close, kissing him again and then whispered in his ear, "Eiji, the kiss you planned last night was really good, but I have to say that the one that I planned just now was pretty nice too."

**-OWARI-**

**A/N:** _Just some silly Golden Pair fluff that came out of nowhere… I hope you enjoyed it! I don't usually attempt to write anything that's at all humorous, so I'm curious as to how this came off… It's my first one-shot too. Anyway, thanks for reading - please review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
